(a) Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a main body of flexible flat cable with better transmission efficiency.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As electronic products become more and more delicate, so are the structures of computers and electrical machines, flat cables are used in said signal transmission situations to allow for rapid electric connectors assembly operations, while it is through the flat cable design of arrangement type structure to maintain internal layouts of computers and electrical machine in tidiness for easy heat dissipation or easy maintenance thereby to further maintain a good transmission effect.
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 for the known flat cable structure, said flat cable 1 comprises a top glue layer 11, a bottom glue layer 12 and a plurality of single conductor wires 13, wherein one side of said top glue layer 11 and one side of said bottom glue layer 12 are smeared with glues, thereby two or more than two single conductor wires 13 are parallel attached on to the glue surface of bottom glue layer 12, and said top glue layer 11 covers on each single conductor wire 13 and top of said bottom glue layer 12 to allow said single conductor wire 13 to adhere between said top glue layer 11 and bottom glue layer 12, thereby to constitute an externally enclosed flat cable structure.
However, the known flat cable structure basically has the following problems: In practical use, unavoidably, each of the plurality of the parallel arranged single conductor wires 13 which constitute flat cable structure 1 may have to be branched, or bended and formed in various directions in order to mutually insertingly connect with corresponding connectors, thereby further to cause the overall structure of said flat cable 1 to be stripped apart, wherein. In addition, the transmission efficiency of said overall flat cable structure is poorer.